1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunroof panel for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 05-185839 A discloses a conventional sunroof panel of this type, which is constructed as follows: a resin panel is attached to a frame by means of an adhesive, and a weather strip is fitted so as to straddle both the resin panel and the frame. However such a sunroof panel does not look good because the weather strip can be seen from the outside of the vehicle.
On the other hand, JP 05-213072 A discloses a sunroof panel whose weather strip cannot be seen from the outside, making the panel attractive. FIG. 4 is a cross sectional view of this sunroof panel. A body 42 of a vehicle roof 41 has an opening portion 43. A sunroof panel 44 is fitted into the opening portion 43 so as to be slidable. The sunroof panel 44 is composed of a resin panel 45 and a weather strip 46. A peripheral portion of the opening portion 43 abuts against a first lip portion 46a of the weather strip 46, and a bevel 45a of the resin panel 45 is made to abut against a second lip portion 46b of the weather strip 46. As a result, sealing is effected between the body 42 and the resin panel 45.
However, the sunroof panel of JP 05-213072 A has the following problems. The resin panel 45 is likely to expand and contract in a longitudinally and laterally in relation to the vehicle as the temperature changes but the second lip portion 46b cannot follow the expansion and contraction of the resin panel 45. This is because the amount of thermal expansion and contraction of the resin panel 45 is much larger than the amount of deflection of the second lip portion 46b. 
To be more specific, when the resin panel 45 expands, the deflection of the second lip portion 46b is so small that the resin panel 45 pushes on the weather strip 46 and the external sealing position of the weather strip 46 changes. Accordingly, the sealing performance cannot be said to be necessarily satisfactory.
On the other hand, when the resin panel 45 contracts, the second lip portion 46b cannot follow the contraction of the resin panel 45, and a gap is produced between the second lip portion 46b and the resin panel 45. Furthermore, if there is a large variation in the vertical position of the abutment portion between the resin panel 45 and the weather strip 46 at the time of assembly, a gap may be produced at the portion. In this case, the sealing performance cannot be secured at that portion.